B'Coz of MSN
by MiRae Naomi Kurosaki
Summary: Rukia sudah lama menyukai teman MSNnya yang bernama "Shirosaki". Tiba-tiba, Rukia pindah sekolah dan sedikit demi sedikit menyukai teman sebangkunya yaitu Ichigo. Apakah Rukia akan bertemu dengan "Shirosaki"? Apakah Rukia akan tau siapa itu Ichigo? RnR!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

************

**-B'Coz of MSN-**

**-by: MiRae Naomi 'Gisella' Kurosaki & NicaTeef-**

**-Prologue: The Beginning of Estrellas de los Asesinos-**

****

**-Bleach: ****Tite Kubo-**

-Genres: Supernatural / Action / Romance / Friendship-

* * *

Minna! Mirae datang lagi! Cerita ini dibikin oleh MiRae dan Nica (MiRae itu jahat hihihi). Terima kasih banget ama kak Nica / Nicateef yang sudah mengkritikan dan menyarankan MiRae. Semoga cerita ini sukses *kaya mau buka toko di mangga dua aja!* dan banyak yang review.

Ide prologue ini adalah kak Nica. Tapi, aku yang bikin cerita yang gaje ini... Yahh... gara-gara mandi. Jadi ada ide sekarang. Gaje juga sih... Tapi semoga minna suka ama ceritanya. Jangan lihat MiRae punya typo. MiRae tau typo nya banyak. Tapi biarkan lah... Yang penting kan ceritanya bagus! *ditabok readers karena kebanyakan ceramah dan ngomong*

Oh yah... good news nih... Gak ada IchiHime... Inoue gak jahat. aku bikin dia OOC. Yang jahat ituu... *sensor* hihihi... Baca dulu lahh... Nanti pasti tau!

Btw, minna. Kadang-kadang ada kata-kata yang disingkat di percakapan MSN. Maklum lah. Bukan typo tapi emang MiRae singkatin. Bisa dibilang MiRae sengaja. *Tapi, ini masih prologue jadi... MSN nya nanti pas chapter 1. Selamat baca!

_**WARNING! Gaje, OOC.**_

******__****_

* * *

_**

Dunia ini berputar. Hidup ini menjadi semakin modern dan modern. Banyak teroris dan banyak orang yang di incar. Karena itu, sang jubah misterius membentuk kolempok yang bernama "Estrellas de los Asesinos" [エストレラス は デロス キラー] yang berarti "Bintang Pembunuh". Kelompok itu mempunyai 17 bintang untuk membunuh orang yang ikut grup hitam atau "Han no Yami" [班の闇] dan mengincar orang-orang yang mempunyai senjata zaman dahulu kala. Semua 17 bintang mempunyai nama samaran dan nama belakang yang sama, yaitu "Estrellas" yang artinya "Bintang". Grup "Estrellas de los Asesinos" terkenal dengan julukan "Hantu sang Bintang". Mereka seperti hantu berkeliaran. Mereka bisa membunuh musuh dengan cepat dan gerekan mereka lebih cepat dari pada manusia biasa. Biasanya, bintang yang ke-17 adalah assasin atau bintang yang paling muda dari semua di grup Estrellas de los Asesinos maupun assasin di seluruh dunia.

"Bintang Nomor 15, Cloud Estrellas." Kata sang jubah misterius itu, "Kau adalah bintang yang selalu melindungi manusia biasa. Pakai pedang ini untuk melakukan tugas mu."

Sang jubah misterius itu memberikan pedang itu kepada Cloud Estrellas. Pedang itu berwarna hitam dan mempunyai rantai di gagang nya. Semuanya berwarna hitam, gagang nya, besinya. Semuanya hitam. "Pedang ini..." Kata Cloud.

"Pedang ini akan bersama mu selamanya." Kata jubah misterius itu, "Kau mempunyai tugas yang penting, Cloud. Kau harus mencari pedang kembarmu. Jika kau mendapatkan nya, pedangmu dan pedang kembar mu akan membuatmu lebih kuat dan bisa melebihi tingkat-tingkat Estrellas yang lain. Nah... Sekarang... Laksanakan tugas mu, Cloud,"

Cloud Estrellas berlutut kepada sang jubah misterius itu dan sang jubah misterius itu memberikan pedang itu. "Baik."

"Kau juga akan memerlukan ini," Kata jubah misterius itu yang memberikan nya kertas yang mungkin hampir lebih dari 30 halaman, "Ini adalah data orang yang mempunyai pedang itu. Carilah orang itu dan jika kau tidak mengambilnya dari orang itu, kau tau hukumannya."

"Baik..." Kata Cloud yang sedang meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia melihat foto orang yang dia harus incar. ternyata, dia adalah gadis yang baru 17 tahun. Cuma setahun lebih muda dengan nya.

"Cloud..." Kata gadis berpakaian baju _gothic_ yang berwarna hitam. Namanya Julia Estrellas, bintang ke-17. Umurnya 13 tahun dan ia menyimpan perasaannya kepada Cloud.

"Julia? Ada apa?" kata Cloud kepadanya.

"Gadis itu... akan pindah ke sekolah mu, Cloud... Jadi dekat lah dengan nya dan ambilah pedang itu."

"Iya... aku mengerti... Terima Kasih, Julia."

* * *

UDAHHHHH... Maaf kalo prologue nya aneh... tapi nanti chapter satunya... bukan tentang beginian tapi tentang Rukia hihihi...

RnR, Minna! Jangan lupa yahh...

Oh yah... baca Devil Plan deh... authornya "Ichi nightray". Itu bikinan kak Shelin dan MiRae... Baca yahhh


	2. Chapter 1

**-B'Coz of MSN-**

**-By: MiRae Naomi Kurosaki & NicaTeef-**

**-Chapter 1: Moving school?-**

**-Bleach: ****Tite Kubo-**

**-MSN: Bill Gates *?*-**

* * *

Walah... Pada gak ngerti dengan ceritanya yah? Waduhh... Gimana yahh? Hmmm... Udah dehh... baca chapter 1 dulu kali yahh?

Ohh ya, Mbak Donna... Maaf kalo nama mbak ada disini. Ada untungnya juga sih... buku mbak jadi populer. *plakk* Yahh... gitu dehh... Oh ya... Ada kata-kata singkat di conversation MSNnya... Biarkan lah! Karena MiRae emang S.E.N.G.A.J.A. Hihihihi. MiRae lagi HIATUS jadi... gak bisa updet gitu banyak. Maaf... kayanya sebulan sekali kali yahh? *digampar readers*

MiRae... baca Autumn in Paris... Romantis BANGET! MiRae nangis 5 kali... Ketahuan sepupuh. "Kak... Kenapa nangis? Tadi nangisin Ichigo, Lucy dan Loki. Sekarang nangisin siapa lagi?". Ita yang dibilang oleh sepupuhku.

YAAAA SUDAH... YOSHHH! Kita mulai saja!

* * *

"Tadaima!" kataku sambil melepaskan sepatuku.

"Okaerinasai, Ruki-chan!" kata mama yang sedang memasakan makan malam buat diri nya dan aku.

Aku langsung naik ke kamarku. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku ingin membuka MSN ku dan chatting dengan teman ku, "Shirosaki". Aku membuka macbook pro yang baru mama beli untukku. Aku senang sekali. Aku log in di MSN dan aku melihat Shirosaki online.

_Shirayuki has just signed in_

Shirayuki: Yo!

Shirosaki: Yo!

Shirayuki: Apa kabar? kamu lg ngapain?

Shirosaki: Baik. Lg baca ffn dan chatting.

Shirosaki: kalo Kmu lg ngapain?

Shirayuki: Aku? Aku lagi chatting dan baca buku.

Shirosaki: Buku apa?

Shirayuki: Kotak Mimpi.

Shirosaki: Authornya siapa?

Shirayuki: Primadonna Angela.

Shirosaki: Wah... Penggemar bukunya Primadonna Angela yahh? Udah baca Belanglicious belum?

Shirayuki: UDAH! Hahhahaa... Masa belum sih? Iya. Emang aku penggemarnya!

Shirosaki: Wahh... Kamu seperti ade ku beneran dehh... Hahahhaha.

Shirayuki: Yahh... Kenalan donk ama ade mu! hihihihi... Biar bisa nyambung...

Shirosaki: Gak ah... Nanti ade ku malah pake komputer baruku lg... OGAH!

Shirayuki: Ya udah! Gak apa-apa lah... Ehh... Shiro... Kamu tinggal dmn sihh?

_Shirosaki has just sign out_

EHHH? Kenapa yah kalo aku tanya dimana dia tinggal atau tentang privasi dia... Dia gak pernah jawab? Aneh... Dia selalu tidak mau memberi tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Iya, aku memang agak suka ama Shirosaki. Tetapi, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya lebih dalam?

"Ruki-chan! Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak mama. Aku turun dan duduk di meja makan. Mama sudah menyiapkan semuanya di meja.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Ruki-chan! Tadi Suzuki dan Ruizaki telpon. tadi mereka ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu kayanya."

"Ohh... oke... Nanti aku MSN mereka aja." Kataku kepada mama. Setelah aku selesai makan, aku membuka MSN lagi dan melihat Nika sudah online.

_Nika has just signed in_

Shirayuki: Hi!

Nika: Hi!

Shirayuki: Tadi kata mama, kamu telpon yah? Ada apa?

Nika: MiRae dan aku mau nanya nihh... Gimana kalo kamu pindah sekolahku?

Shirayuki: Pengen sih... Tapi tanya mama dulu kali yahh?

Nika: Terserah kamu sihh...

_MiRae has just connected and joined this converstation_

MiRae: Wah... Wahh... Ayo lah... Ruki! Pindah sekolah! Kita entar bisa sekelas lg sperti pas SMP 2.

Shirayuki: Tanya mama dulu kali yahh? Bentar. Off dulu~

MiRae: Ok ^^

Nika: ok

_Shirayuki has just signed out_

Aku langsung ke bawah dan bicara dengan mama. "Mah, Aku... boleh gak... pindah sekolah?"

Mama langsung menatap ke wajahku. "Sekolah dimana, Ruki-chan?"

"Papa Nika punya sekolahan itu. Kalo gak salah namanya Seiri Gakuen deh..."

"Ohh... sekolah itu..." Kata mama. Wajah mama langsung keliatan serius banget.

"Jadi... Boleh gak, mah?" Kataku yang sambil memohon dengannya.

"Boleh sih Tap-" Kata mama yang tidak sengaja kupotong.

"YES!"

"Ada tapinya, Ruki-chan... Mama mau kamu mendapatkan nilai bagus. Kamu kan sudah SMA 2. Jadi, belajar yang giat yahh?" Kata mama.

"Ok, mah. Ruki kasih tau Nika dan MiRae dulu yahh?"

"Ok."

Aku langsung menuju ke kamar dan membuka laptopku lagi.

_Shirayuki has just signed in_

Nika: Jadi gimana?

Shirayuki: BOLEHHHH~

MiRae: ASYIK!

Nika: Ya udah. tadi aku bilang kepada papa. Hihihihi... dibolehin~

MiRae: Congratz ya, Ruki! LOL xD

Shirayuki: Makasih

MiRae: Oyasuminasai minna... Lg mau bikin pr. hehehe. Bai bai! Hahhaha xD

Shirayuki: BYE ^^

Nika: Dah!

_MiRae has just signed out_

Shirayuki: Nika?

Nika: yah?

Shirayuki: jadi gmn?

Nika: gmn apaan?

Shirayuki: Kpn aku bakal pindah?

Nika: Mungkin besok?

Shirayuki: Ehh?

Nika: Besok ke skolahku dan bawa buku kosong dan jg kotak pensil. Tes masuk dulu. Blm jg urusin yg lain2 kaya skolah lamamu dll.

Shirayuki: Yah Udh! Off dulu yahh...

Nika: yup!

_Shirayuki has just signed out_

Akhirnya bisa pergi dari sekolah murahan itu. Bukan murahan tetapi... Yah... gitu deh!

"Mama... Aku boleh pindah ke sekolahnya MiRae dan Nika. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah lamaku?"

"Nanti mama urusin. Tidak usah khawatir, Ruki-chan!"

"Makasih.. mama!"

* * *

Dua hari berlalu. Aku senang dan gembira bisa pindah sekolah yang sama dengan MiRae dan Nika. Dan... Hari ini... Aku akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Asyik! Aku pergi ke sekolah Suzuki, nama sekolah baruku. Namanya mendingan dari pada sekolah lamaku. Sekolah Kurotsuchi. Nama yang aneh!

"Oke... Hari ini kita mempunyai murid baru. Kuchiki Rukia." kata Hitsugaya-sensei. Hitsugaya-sensei itu... agak pendek *Author digampar Toshiro* tapi... pintarnya minta ampun!

"Salam kenal! Namaku Kuchiki Rukia," Kataku yang sedang membungkuk.

"Kuchiki. Kau akan duduk di sebelah... Kurosaki."

Aku hanya melihat satu bangku yang tersisa. Aku akan duduk di sebelah... Cowok berambut jeruk memakai kacamata? Heh? Aneh. Entahlah. langsung saja aku menuju ke tempat dudukku.

Dengan lama, aku menatap cowok yang bernama Kurosaki itu. Ia mirip dengan siapa gitu... Aduhh. Dia mirip kaya... Oh ya! Inoue Orihime! Iya. Rambut jeruk itu.

"Ada apa?" Kata Kurosaki.

"Uhhh... Aku nggak punya buku... Ummm... Boleh?" tanyaku. Langsung Kurosaki itu menggeser buku ke tengah meja. matanya yang coklat menatap dengan dingin. Bentar, kok mirip kaya Edward dan bella di Twilight yahh? *plakk*

"Makasih..."

* * *

Pulang sekolahh...

"Gimana? Enak sekolahan 'kita'?" Kata MiRae. MiRae dan Nika itu... orang yang baik dan ramah. Mereka temenku sejak kelas 1 SD. Tapi MiRae pindah ke sekolah baru papa-nya Nika sejak SMP 1, tentu saja dengan Nika.

"Enak kok. Bagus juga sekolahannya." Kataku.

"Kamu sebangku dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yah?" kata Nika. Untung aja Nika dan MiRae sekelas denganku. Kalau tidak, aku akan mati sendirian kaya mayat.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Dia itu... agak serem! Dia nggak punya temen kecuali... Mitsukawa Erika... cewek tercantik di kelas. dan, sebenernya sih Kurosaki Ichigo tuh... cakep juga." kata Nika. Heran. Siapa tuh sih Mitsukawa Erika? Penasaran dehh...

"Ahh... sih Ichi jeruk itu... Dia mah nggak pernah ngomong ama yang lain tapi kadang-kadang dia suka tersenyum kok. Nggak seserem kaya dikatakan oleh Nika!" kata MiRae dengan 100% pede! *dibankai Ichi gara-gara dibilang jeruk*

"Ya udah deh... Gimana kalo aku traktir kalian berdua?" kata Nika dengan semangat '45.

"AYOOOOO!" kata aku dan MiRae dengan semangat.

* * *

** Normal's POV**

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Cloud?" tanya Julia.

"Sudah... Gampang untuk menemukannya lagian..." kata Cloud nyengir. "Kuchiki Rukia..."

"Yokatta... Akhirnya kau menemukannya, Cloud!" kata Julia dengan senyum.


End file.
